Return of the long lost Scottish Prince Charming
by xLilyFlower28
Summary: Oliver and Katie one shot. Mostly Fluff. Oliver never owled Katie after Hogwarts. They meet again in Diagon Alley. Hmm what could happen between the two?


**The Return of the long lost (Scottish) Prince Charming**

A/N: this fic is made for Doris, my lovely beta. She requested I write an Oliver/Katie fic, and who am I to decline a request by my lovely beta? And also, thanks to Doris for beta-ing.

A/N (yes, another one): this is just a short, cute, little fic. It's short, and I hope you like it.

A/N (I could do a million of these): I'm sorry I haven't gotten a fic out in awhile. I've had horrible writer's block. I promise I'll come out with a lot more from now on! Thank you for my faithful readers who have stayed with me! Much love!

Katie Bell walked into the Leaky Cauldron, having full intentions of getting completely drunk. It had been a tiring day at work, as it was many days. Katie worked at the Ministry, training to be an auror. She loved it, but it was very overwhelming. She worked about 50-60 hours a week, and 5-6 days a week. She never really saw much of her friends anymore, and her love life was, as to be expected, nonexistent.

"I'll have anything that can make me really drunk, really fast." Katie said to Tom, the innkeeper.

"Tough day?" He said knowingly. Katie nodded and smiled weakly. Tom walked back to where the drinks were made, and started mixing something up. He came back a few minutes later with a clear, glass cup filled with a strange, pink liquid. Katie looked at it curiously and started to drink it. After a few sips, Katie could already feel herself slowly drifting from sober-ness.

"One firewhiskey, please." A Scottish voice said from the seat next to her. Despite the fact that Katie wasn't completely sober, Katie recognized that voice. Katie would always recognize that voice. And as soon as she heard that voice, Katie felt her jaw drop.

"Mister Oliver Wood. Fancy meeting you here." Katie said in a slightly sarcastic and annoyed voice.

Oliver nearly spat out his drink.

"Katie Bell?" Oliver said disbelievingly, staring at her with wide eyes.

"You know, you might have been a bit less surprised that I have yet to fall off the face of the Earth had you bothered to try and make contact with me." Katie said, this time noticeably more annoyed.

"I'm really sorry." Oliver said, still staring at her as though he didn't believe that she were actually there, standing in front of him. "I just…"

"You just what? Forgot about me? Didn't have time for me? Decided I wasn't important anymore? What, Oliver? What's your excuse?" Katie said. Her eyes were mixed with feelings of noticeable anger, yet some underlying sadness. Oliver knew that he had hurt her.

"I… I… I don't have an excuse." Oliver said lamely, feeling terrible. "I'm just really sorry."

"And you should be! You could have sent a simple owl with a simple 'hello' or maybe a nice little letter asking how I was. Hell, you could have even sent me a letter telling me about everything I do wrong when I play Chaser. But no, you didn't even do that. I waited for you Oliver, I thought about you all the time. Sure, we were never technically 'together', but you knew I liked you! And you didn't do anything about it! You hurt me. You left me, Oliver. You left me here to rot." Katie screamed this, pain in her eyes, her sadness overcoming her anger. Her eyes were brimming with tears. Oliver pulled her into a tight hug, but Katie pushed him away. She stormed out of the Leaky Cauldron, and ran into Diagon Alley. Oliver followed her.

"Katie! Katie, wait!" Oliver sprinted towards her, and saw her go into Flourish & Blotts.

Katie ran up the stairs in Flourish & Blotts, and hid in the 'biographies' section. She knew no one would ever go in there. She sat down, leaning up against a bookshelf & letting her tears flow freely down her cheeks.

Oliver entered Flourish & Blotts and did a quick scan of the bottom floor. He didn't see her here, but it was a big store, and he could have easily missed her. He walked down the middle section and looked in between all the shelves, not seeing her. He walked back, doing a second check, and again- not seeing her. He decided to check upstairs. Another quick scan of the crowd told him she was not there. But just to be safe, he decided to check more thoroughly, as he did on the bottom floor. He spotted her in the biographies.

"Katie… I love you. I always have and I always will. I was scared, I was scared you didn't love me back; I was scared that I had ruined things between us. I thought you might write me but you never did, and whenever I tried to write you, I just couldn't. I couldn't find the words to explain to you how strongly I felt about you and I couldn't stand hiding the truth anymore. I've spent the last five years thinking about you everyday and thinking of how I could get you back. I know that I hurt you and I know that I can't change things. I love you more than anything and I understand if you don't want me anywhere near you. I just want you to be happy, Katie. I know that I've made you miserable, and I don't know how I'm going to live with myself for that. But whether it's with me, or any other guy, I just want you to be happy. Of course I would much rather you be happy with me, but I fully understand if you can't be. I'm sorry Katie." Oliver finished, looking at Katie one last time, his eyes full of emotion. He looked shamed. He hung his head low and began to walk away, not wanting to cause Katie anymore hurt. She'd be better without him.

"Oliver… wait." Katie wanted to be mad at him forever. She wanted to scream at him and hate him. But she couldn't, she loved him too much. Oliver turned around, his eyes filled with hope.

"I… I love you. And… I forgive you." Katie said, tears still in her eyes. Oliver looked more relieved than ever before, and pulled Katie into another hug, this time, he was successful. Oliver wiped Katie's tears away and looked her in the eye.

"I love you Katie. I'll never leave you again." He pushed the hair in front of Katie's eyes away, and slowly brought his head closer to hers, eventually coming close enough to lightly brush her lips with his. Katie bit her lip and stared Oliver in the eyes.

"I missed you." Katie whispered, kissing Oliver right on the mouth.

La Fin

A/N: Please review, and I really hope you guys liked it. I tried really hard.


End file.
